The Fallen Wish
by Neptunes angel
Summary: this story takes place in 2200 on the shores of Hawaii. ZoLu is in this :D you have to read the story to find out the plot! DISCONTINUED D: SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey guys, long time to see! No, I'm not dead, I'm alive and well. I just got over some bad stuff with one of my friends, so I haven't been writing for a while (and school occupied my life). Now, I'll give you guys some news. Detective's Stolen Heart is NOT over! (I have to get the rest of the story plot from my friend, I accidently deleted the pages) but I think you guys will like the end!

Now I'm writing a new story! Yes, it's ZoLu! I still can't escape the enjoyment I get out of this couple. Well, I got this idea in chemistry, so I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with One Piece. I do own this story line :D

Chapter 1

Knobs twisting, chalk tapping, and sweat dripping; yup, this is my life. I am an Astronomer, studying the little dots of light above your heads. I always write down any changes I see, telling everyone, anything they wish to know. Not only do I study the movement of stars, but I also am a dream buster. I prove little fables about stars wrong. For example, the North Star does NOT always lead you home. And I found a third dipper, larger than the big dipper. Now, we call what use to be the "big dipper" now the "middle dipper" because not only is it middle in size, but it is also in the middle of the two dippers.

But, today, I'm looking for something different. I know people rely on the stars for this, but I believe that it needs to stop. What I'm trying to prove is that there is no such thing as the "wishing star." You can't rely on a stupid star to make your dreams and success come true. Only truly hard work can get you to the top. In life, you are not just handed what you want, therefore, the wishing star should be marked as useless, right? Wrong; apparently, many of the people in this little town believe in wishing and dreaming on a little ball of light. How ridiculous is that? It's almost like me wishing for a million dollars from my light bulb. It's a waste of time.

So now, I'm trying to compile data, to prove my view correct, but I cannot truly get an understanding of the wishing star without getting someone to wish from it. That's why I hired Sanji to help me. Even though I hate him, he has more wishes than I do, and I think he'll work best.

Suddenly, a familiar ringing came from across the room. I dashed to the telephone, hoping that it was Sanji or my girlfriend. Apparently, it was both.

"Zoro!" Sanji yelled "I can't come to the lab tonight; I met this chick and she's steaming HOT! Her name is Robin and-"

I hung up the phone immediately, knowing exactly what had just happened. "Damnit…." I sighed to myself. "Not only will I never complete this experiment, but now I've officially been cheated on five times! This needs to stop!" I took a long sigh and looked over at the big machine, set up for the wishes. I shrugged and decided to try it. It never gets done right, unless you do it yourself.

I entered the large dome, where there was a chair and a hipper microphone, only heard in space. The only reason I made this thing is so I can get a fair evaluation of the stars. So, even if I make sound that a star could CLEARLY hear, if it had ears, and there was no response, than I would, undoubtedly prove myself correct. But I must make this wish very specific.

I muttered the little rhetorical rhyme to myself so the star can know that I'm talking to it. Then I thought for a minute. What exactly do I want to wish for…? I need my heart in it for it to work, as the fables say, so... "Stars," I sighed "I wish to find a lover. Not just anyone though, I want this person to be unique, honest and faithful to me. I've been cheated on too many times, and I'm ready to settle down for once. I want this lover to come to me tomorrow at 7 by the sunset. There is a party by the Tiki-Hut tomorrow, and I want this lover to kiss me at exactly seven by the sunset on the deck. Please. Thanks for taking the time to listen to me star, and we will see if you really exist tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Then I turned off my hipper microphone and walked slowly to bed. I could not help, but feel slightly excited that maybe, my dream would come true; but I must think logically… it's probably not going to happen. I might as well get some sleep… Then I turned the lights out and headed into a delusional dream world, where all my wildest dreams came true.

At midnight, I heard a loud "BANG" and the ground shook. But then it stopped. I waited a few minutes to see if there was anyone attempting to see what the bang was all about. But I heard no one; it was like I was the only one who heard and felt the "BANG." I decided to ignore it; after all, I need sleep.

I drifted back into my sleep world, not realizing that the "BANG" was about to change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hi again :3 apologies for last chapter! I don't really know how that happened to it, but I fixed it, so it's not one big paragraph anymore! (It's probably cause I'm using word 2008) but here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: no, I still don't own One Piece, but I do own this story line. Don't steal it!

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning confused and dazed. Then I realized what I did last night… "did I just wish on a god damn star!?" I sighed to myself, rubbing my temples. I probably did it cause Sanji was making out with my ex girlfriend… I just hope this new girl is good to me…. wait a minute…

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed running to the Hipper Microphone Recorder. I listened to my wish, and found my worst fear, I was not specific enough. "oh no…" I sighed "what if my lover is a BOY!? I never said whether It should be a he or she! Fuck my life!" I screamed. Nobody in this little town knows that I'm Bisexual, nor do I WANT them to know! I mean, my lover is my lover… but how am I going to explain this to everyone…?

"get a hold of yourself" I sighed. "what if your wish doesn't come true? Than not only do you have the pride of being correct, but you still will be able to hide your sexuality!" I smiled and got ready for a new day of studies. All of the sudden, I heard a pebble being thrown at my window. I opened it up and found Nami calling my name. "Hey Zoro! Come down here, I have to tell you about the party tonight!" My heart stopped. I ran down the stairs and out the door to see Nami with a letter for me.

"ok!" she smiled "the party starts at four in the Tiki-Hut! The party ends at 7:30. Then we go straight to the beach to surf! I know you're normally not interested in these sort of things, but do you want to come this time?"

Oh god… I made up the stuff about that party at the Tiki-Hut. Could it be…. Nah! It's just a coincident! "sure I'll go!" I smiled. "I need to find another girlfriend tonight anyway; Robin cheated on me with Sanji."

"aww, I'm sorry Zoro" Nami frowned "but don't you worry! I will find you someone tonight! And I won't take no for an answer, cause I already charged you a fee in you banking account!" that sneaky little bitch… "see you later!" Nami said as she skipped along the side walk.I ran back inside, trying to take notes, and figure out if this is real, or if I'm still asleep.

A few hours later, I was reluctantly getting ready for the party. "I don't think I'm ready to find love" I muttered to myself "but for the sake of science…" as I was adjusting my tie, I heard my door being kicked down and a hard hand griped my arm.

"YOU CALL THAT FASION!?" Nami shrieked. She pushed me aside and shuffled through my closet "I knew i shouldn't have left you here to choose your own look. Since were going swimming, here's a bathing suit, flip flops and a plaid top!" she said as she threw it all at me "when your done getting that on, I'll get you an accessories!"

I changed in the bathroom, and when I came out, I was critiqued again. "Zoro! first off, you don't tuck in your shirt. Pull it out. and also; you've got a good body!" she said, unbuttoning my top "show the ladies your abs!" I was slightly uncomfterable like this, but Nami said a looked great.

"now all you need are two things; I'll let you borrow these" she said, slipping sun glasses on my face. "and all you need now is a nice necklace… here's one!" she pulled out my old shell necklace and put it on my neck. "Now you're hot!" she said giving me the thumbs up. "all the girls will be chasing after you tonight!"

She then smiled and pulled my arm "come on, Zoro; let's find your dream lady!" I smiled and complied, but I had a strong feeling something weird is going to happen tonight.

I simply ignored it though, and went on with Nami to the Tiki-Hut.


End file.
